Fight the Good Fight
by rage-witch900
Summary: Characters from Roswell, Charmed, Angel, and Buffy join X-Men to fight Apocalypse
1. Key One and Key Who?

Angel/Roswell/Buffy/X Men cross over.  
  
While the X Men prepare to face off against the Apocalypse friends from other worlds aid them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Ty and Lucifer. All other characters belong to those who created them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Professor Charles Xavier had just finished debriefing his team, Magneto's and the brotherhood as well the three of recruits he had asked to come help them in their fight. They had come all the way from Los Angeles and New Mexico to help them in their fight. Angel and Wesley had been able to supply them with a little information on their dealings with the Apocalypse.  
  
Michael Guerin had no experience with this kind of evil but with his powers he was welcome; and not to mention that he was ready to fight for something worthwhile.  
  
All the X Men had been talking to their new teammates when the room gave a slight shake and suddenly two balls of light emerged in mid air. One was bright white and the other pure black. Suddenly the light disappeared and two young women took their place. Immediately everyone was on the offensive.  
  
"Dawn?" an incredulous Angel stepped forward. He tilted his head as if too see her better. "Is it you?"  
  
Everyone watched as Dawn, the young woman with dark brown hair who had appeared in the white orb smiled. "Angel. It's been so long."  
  
Logan who was still suspicious of these two showing up uninvited stretched his hands, "Charles."  
  
Xavier held up his hand, "Its all right Logan. They seem to be friends with Angel."  
  
Angel was still watching Dawn, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Dawn sighed, "Professor Charles Xavier, I am Dawn and this is my sister Twilight or Ty as she is called," she said gesturing to the girl in black. "We are the keys."  
  
Wesley shook his head, "That cant be, there is only one key."  
  
"Look here, first of all Mr. oh there is only one key if you read your books you would have noticed that there were originally two keys Life and Death. But of course everybody wanted to life so they could pretty much go wherever they wanted. I wasn't in much demand so I did my own thing."  
  
Michael who had been staring into space, jumped when he heard the word death. He looked to the speaker a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair who was all dressed in black with a beanie on her hair and a leather jacket swirling around her ankles. "You kill people?"  
  
Dawn winced, "We need not to talk of that now, my sister and I have come to aide you in stopping Apocalypse."  
  
Scott spoke up from the window seat he shared with Jean, "It will be real dangerous, can you handle it?"  
  
Ty felt her anger growing, her eyes turned black "I deal with pain, death and suffering every day, and Ramses is nothing compared to that."  
  
"Who is Ramses?" drawled Rogue form her place on the couch.  
  
"That is Apocalypse's birth name. How did you know?" questioned Beast.  
  
Dawn smiled at everyone. "We'll tell you guys, but first we would like to know if we can join your fight?"  
  
The professor nodded. All the boys in the room sighed, they all thought Dawn was gorgeous.  
  
Settling down on a puff of air she created Dawn floated a few feet in the air.  
  
"I suppose I should start with how I met Angel. Three years ago I was brought into the world as a young teenage girl names Dawn. I was sister to the Slayer, I had all the memories that a sister would have had, had there actually been one. See originally I was a ball of white light, pure good and all that, but when an evil goddess Glory wanted to open up a portal to heaven where she would rule, I was hidden.  
  
Glory came after me, and attacked. To gain passage into the dimension she wanted she had to drain my blood. Buffy who loved me dearly died for me, closing the portal. When that happened and I was safe again I returned to my world."  
  
Ty sighed, her turn to take over, "Listen up I don't want to say this more than once," receiving a glare form Dawn she continued, "All the while this was happening I was still in our dimension which is your equivalent to heaven I guess."  
  
"You like, lived in heaven? Did you see god?" Kitty squealed.  
  
Ty glared at the girl, "I said like heaven but yes I know your god or Jesus or whatever you call him, he's our cousin. So was the original Satin. Anyway back to what I was saying while Dawn can open portals I can close them. We both have a wide range of powers but they vary because of what we do, mine are more dark you could say since I am death. And no I don't kill people anymore. I gave that up about a century or so ago in your time. I can feel death in everyone whether they are dying, dead or even when they will die. I feel their pain, sorrow and hate that they feel at that exact moment or at any other time. I thrive off those feelings. If there were none then I would not exist. Those feelings are always inside of me; so we're talking about a major headache here. I can also take those feelings and give them back out to people in doses. I can also shoot energy balls. And last but not least I sense evil, in everyone and everywhere. There is nothing bad that you can hide from me."  
  
The room barely breathed, "Wow." Whistled Michael. Ty nodded.  
  
"What are your powers Dawn?' yelled Tabitha.  
  
"Mine are the opposite of Ty's, I used to give life I but I also traded that off. I feel everyone's feelings of joy, elation, pride, and all the feelings of happiness and love. I too can give people those feelings in either small or large doses. I open portals instead of close them."  
  
Suddenly a shimmer interrupted them. Two young adults were standing there in front of them, "Ah Cole, Piper so glad you could come join us."  
  
Everyone turned to the professor, "Recruits I would like to introduce you too two more able volunteers, Piper Halliwell who is one of the Charmed Ones and Cole a demon also known as Balthasar."  
  
Everyone nodded their hellos except for Ty. What was he doing here? "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Cole jumped at the voice but wasn't surprised he had felt her the moment he had shimmered in. He turned around to see the face that had haunted his dreams for over a century. "I could ask you the same thing Twilight." He smirked.  
  
He watched her draw herself up to her full height of five feet four. And stalked over to him and punched him in the jaw.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! What was that for?" Piper cried pushing Ty out of the way.  
  
"For leaving me to deal with Lucifer by myself!"  
  
"Did someone call my name?" bellowed a deep baritone voice from the hallway. Wanda Maximoff who had been half asleep at that point sat up straight. As she turned her head she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. Dark black hair that fell in waves to his shoulders. He was dressed in all red.  
  
"Well I'll be, Lucifer you devil you!" Cole yelled hugging his oldest friend followed by Ty and Dawn.  
  
"Everyone I would like you to meet Lucifer, keeper of hell and dead people." Cole introduced.  
  
Before they could get any further they were interrupted once again by two people whom the professor introduced as Isabel Evans, a friend of Michaels and Spike another Vampire like Angel.  
  
It was an hour later when everyone finally quieted down enough for Dawn and Ty to answer how they knew the devil and Cole.  
  
"Well you know how we told you how our cousin was the original devil? Well when he got tired of the gig he asked me to look for someone worthy of the post and since I dealt in death it seemed the right thing too do." Recounted Ty.  
  
"Ty and I both lived in another dimension other than hell and heaven. But we could both turn up in either place." Added Dawn.  
  
Nodding Ty stated that that was true, "So of course I head up to Heaven and there I find a little Angel who wasn't happy. So I took him down to hell he passed the tests and voila Lucifer was the devil. End of story."  
  
Lucifer laughed, "Not quite babe, you forgot to mention how we dated for over a few thousand years."  
  
"Something I still regret all though you were one hell of a kisser."  
  
"SO how did you meet Cole?" Piper asked not that she really cared at the moment she was to busy noticing how Logan was staring at her.  
  
"Ah, one day Cole was a happy young demon who lived in hell and when I brought Lucifer down there we became inseparable."  
  
"So you killed back then?"  
  
Ty's head shot up and her eyes bore into Michaels. "Yes but soon afterwards I gave it up to a young man named Jack. He was my rebound guy."  
  
Spike jerked, "No bloody way luv! You can't mean Jack the Ripper?"  
  
Everyone gasped. "But he's dead." Said Angel.  
  
"No he's not, when I gave him death he became immortal. All the killing he did that you heard about was before me." "Man that bloke was one of me best friends afore he got himself killed." Spike inserted much to the annoyance of Angel who rolled his eyes.  
  
Storm who had been listening to all the talk for over a few hours finally stood up from the oversized wing chair she had been perched upon. "Professor we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, I believe it is time for bed."  
  
The professor smiled and bade everyone a goodnights sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: so what do you think? Pairs of now will be Angel/Isabel, Wanda/Lucifer, Piper/Logan and Ty/Cole. Let me know if you have any suggestions. R/R!!! And yeah I know it was a long chapter. The others probably wont be this long at least until I get inspired and I mean heavily inspired. 


	2. Piper and Logan

Disclaimer: I own no characters besides Ty. I wish I did but oh well.  
  
Piper had been a little shocked about what she heard about Cole. She had thought that he had loved her sister and only her sister. But then everyone has a life. Even demons it seems except for the Charmed Ones.  
  
Piper thought back to yesterday when the elders had sent Leo down to tell Piper that she would be going on a trip. "But what about the Charmed Ones?" she asked. "Do not worry." they had said.  
  
She could still see Phoebe and Prue's faces when she told them. Even though Phoebe and Cole had broken up a year ago he still hung around helping out. Cole and Piper had gotten pretty close over the last year, even though he was a demon. When Piper had told him what she had been asked to do Cole had said had been asked to do the same thing.  
  
Phoebe had blown a gasket at that. And so had Prue.  
  
As Piper flopped down on one of the beds in the room she was sharing with Isobel Evans; her thoughts drifted to Logan.  
  
He was dangerous and handsome and sullen and brooding and gruff and all the things Piper had never had in a boyfriend. What was better was that he was alive.  
  
Logan paced the grounds outside the Institute; there was something about that witch that made him feel confused. When she had stepped in to save that Cole guy she came with it had made his blood boil. Were they together? Could he take him?  
  
Logan stopped and rubbed his hands through his almost purplish hair and growled. This was not good. Suddenly his thoughts were disturbed by a huge crash.  
  
Piper froze, what was that noise? It was coming from the main hallway. She opened her door and looked to where Isobel was now sitting up eyes wide. Piper motioned for her to be quiet as she ran from the room.  
  
She had made it to the main hallway when she was suddenly thrown back into a wall. A demon.  
  
Balthasar was already there and had thrown a fireball at it. "Piper are" but he was never finished his sentence as he heard an explosion behind him. He turned and there were ashes on the floor. "Thanks."  
  
Logan rushed into the room followed by everyone else, (All this took place in a matter of seconds) "What the?" he stopped as he took in the scene before him. A creature with red and black stripes was helping up Piper.  
  
The Professor who had just come out of his office at the commotion explained, "Everyone it is all right, just some of what Piper and Cole deal with everyday."  
  
Piper shook her head, "Professor I am so sorry I didn't think they would come here."  
  
"Don't worry about it Piper I had expected this. Now get some sleep."  
  
Cole who was now back in his human form turned to Piper, "Want me to take you back upstairs?"  
  
"No I can get there by myself."  
  
"Goodnight." And he disappeared.  
  
Piper turned to survey the mess that had been made with her crash and winced. It was one thing if it was in her home but another persons?  
  
"Hey, its no big deal."  
  
Piper turned to find Logan standing a few feet behind her. "Huh?"  
  
"The mess, don't worry about it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Its ok, it'll get fixed."  
  
Too tired to argue Piper nodded and said goodnight, feeling Logan's gaze following her all the way down the hall. 


	3. Do you want to get hexed?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Ty.  
  
Wanda groaned she was sharing a room with Kitty Pryde. Well at least Rogue was there. Rogue, she knew, would leave her alone. Wanda paced the floor beside her bed, she was wired right now. Totally and completely wired. She needed a drink.  
  
Wanda made it down to the kitchen and opened the fridge searching for one of Logan's beers. Thank god there was a six-pack. She grabbed it and yanked open the glass doors that led outside to the pool and patio. A lot of the younger students were playing football. Mutant style.  
  
She could see Rogue trying to ignore Remy and her dear brother... Wait her brother was here? Last time she had seen him he had aided their father while trying to kill them.  
  
"Pietro!" She screamed. Everyone outside froze. Pietro looked up from where he was relaxing next to Jubilee. "Wanda?"  
  
"I am going to kill you!" Pietro didn't have time to move before glowing blue magic encased him. "This will teach you to help our father!" "AHHH!" Pietro screamed as he was thrown around.  
  
Everyone watched too scared to interfere. It was dark now so Angel, Spike were able to come outside and see the show. "Bloody hell that girl's going to kill him!" Spike cried.  
  
The professor wheeled outside. Wanda, you must stop  
  
Wanda ignored him. Angel tried to dash to her but was stopped when the professor called out, "No we must let her vent her anger. God knows she has a lot."  
  
Lucifer had been inside trying to watch a little TV when Ty appeared, "You might want to see this."  
  
When the devil arrived outside he burst out laughing. A pint sized gothic girl dressed all in red was hexing the silver haired boy. Classic.  
  
He smiled, the girl was beautiful and probably had reasons for her anger. She would be an interesting girl to get to know.  
  
As if sensing someone watching her Wanda gave Pietro one last dose of hexing and threw him into the pool. Throwing back her shoulders she reached down to where she had dropped the beer and crossed the lawn into the woods.  
  
Lucifer could feel the hate flowing from her; he hadn't felt that much anger from one person in a long time. Suddenly Ty appeared next to him. "She is sad and confused, she was betrayed by her family. Her anger comes from there."  
  
Prickling under her gaze he shrugged it off, "Maybe I should talk to her." He sauntered across the lawn the way she had gone.  
  
Ty watched him leave, "Where's he going?"  
  
Ty felt a rare smile growing on her lips but stilled it. Without turning she answered, "HE has found his match in pain and anger." Cole nodded.  
  
Lucifer followed the trail of anger that the young girl had left behind. He saw her in a clearing drinking a beer. She was very pretty, short black hair with red streaks, red leather, dark makeup. Not his usual preference for a girl but that could change.  
  
Wanda noticed the man watching her. It was the devil from the meeting. She scowled while tossing back a beer, "Do you want to get hexed?"  
  
"Not really luv, why?"  
  
"Then I suggest you leave me alone." She snarled. Lucifer lifted a black eyebrow.  
  
Ignoring her warning he walked over to her and sat down. "Very impressive what you did to that boy. Must have deserved it."  
  
Wanda ignored him and drained the can tossing it to the side.  
  
"Most people would have the sense to leave me alone." She spat looking at him. Lucifer sighed, "I know, but I feel your pain and I want to help."  
  
"Then help me find Magneto and you will."  
  
A/N: Hey I would appreciate it if you guys would give me some suggestions for a new couple. Michael/?  
Spike/? Who? Please let me know!!!! 


End file.
